Sneak Peeks
by Jupiter Massacre
Summary: This isn't a series of one shots, it's more or less like a series of previews of the fics/stories to come. Most will be HiJack AUs, But I will post in the before spot of the chapter what it will be and the title of the story. Rated T for paranoia on my part.
1. Mythical

~3rd person~

The dust cleared and the Strong family began to move about the bits and pieces of the shattered buildings, and up-turned earth clumps. Sighing frustratedly, Micah throws the enormous clod of dirt in his grasp, only for it to disperse into a thick powder substance.

"Guys!" Shirley, the older of the two Strong daughters, yelled out quickly, in a panicked state, "Guys! I think I got her.." she trailed off at the end, as she pulled more and more stones off of the mangled form of the girl who almost ended all this hell. Once she cleared all the debris, she pressed a timid ear to the girl's chest, before hollering loudly once again,"CPR! C'mon, move your asses!"

At the sound of those three letters, Micah ran faster than ever, just to reach her,Shirley for a 113 year old vampire, didn't know CPR, but Micah did, being he was only a half-ling he had taken the class as he could age, but Shirley could not.

Reaching the spot she was in, he roughly pushed Shirley to give him some room, and he quickly set to work on Adriane's choked breathing, pressing the four times like his teacher had taught him, then pinching her nose, and blowing into her mouth. She needed to live, for herself, for him, for them, and a future. Tears stung harshly at the boy's eyes, and he didn't intend to stop them, not even when everyone else had began to crowd around.

"Damn it! Come on!" Micah grunted in anger as he repeated the process a few more time, and finally she coughed up a mix of blood and dirt, her eyes never opening. Her breathing didn't even out either, but at least she was breathing again, right?

"Oh, holy hell, what in the actual fuck happened here?" Nicole dropped to her best friend's side, tears falling, only to mix with the blood and dirt that caked the both of them.

"Well, we searched after everything settled dow-" Shirley was cut short by the tall asian man who followed Nicole over.

"No, before that!" He charged forward to yank Micah off of the ground and punch him in the face," How the hell could you let this happen to her?!"He shouted and threw Micah to the ground, and kicked him square in the gut.

"It's not MY fault, she's stubborn and wouldn't let me help her out!" Micah growled out as he grabbed the boy's foot be fore it could strike him once more, and quickly he twisted the foot, and with a sickening crack the tall boy was on the ground as the pain raced up his leg.

"Micah!" Jake called out as he walked onto the scene, his body a mix of wet and dry in a patchwork of blood and dirt.

He didn't respond to the man; he only saw red.

He leered over the boy on the ground.

His fist bunched up and pulled back as he yanked him a few inches off the ground.

Then he looked into Lee Sin's eyes, and saw absolute fear.

His fist slowly retracted from the air behind him.

The red faded from his vision.

His snarling mouth fell, and his fangs retracted back to their normal state.

All the while, his odd eyes widened and he backed away from the now shaking boy.

Jake, Drake, Quake and Shane were about ready to pry him off of Lee Sin. But he was already making his way off the boy and they didn't try to touch him.

And before anyone could stop him he sped off, going to only God knows where. His mind was ragged, and his breathing was shaky as he slowed to a staggered step once he felt he was far enough from the huddle of people.

Other mythical creatures tried to celebrate with him, but he just hung his head low and kept on walking, and soon enough he was alone and not a soul was near.

His real father, Sebastian, was now gone.

A spear was rammed into each his head, his chest, and his abdomen, before his body was ripped limb from limb by the chimeras that a few of the angels brought with them, and he was thrown into a mass fire, to burn all the soldiers to keep them from coming back.

For seven days Micah never once showed himself in the town of West-wood, New Hampshire.

Then the eighth day he showed up on Jake McLeod's door step.

Still covered in the blood and dirt from the events a week prior.

"Jesus, boy. Get yer ass in here." Jake said as he ushered the boy inside, and led him to a bathroom. "Clean up, I'm gunnah eat a bit, but I don't want ya peelin' dirt and blood up in my house, ya hear?"

Micah began to strip himself free of the tattered garments that hung from his body. "Oh, and I want ya to get some soup in Adi, she's been takin' in lil' bits of it, but she may wake soon, and you can borrow some clothes from me, I'll bring 'em once yer in, m'kay?" Micah weakly nodded, and resumed undressing once the door gave a soft click.

Once he was in and the door closed he turned the hot knob and let in cascade over his sore muscles, and rinse away the filth he'd been in for weeks. He glanced around the steaming stall for some body wash, and he saw the soaps that Adriane always used to wash with. Gently he picked up the bottle of her body wash, he popped the cap open and tentatively he smelled it. His eyes stung as he remembered that she would always smell like that in the mornings, and it would always alert him that she was near by as well. Gently he squeezed some onto a blue loofah that hung on the wall next to a red one. And he scrubbed himself clean of the smell of the woods, and the metallic stench of blood.

After he rinsed his body, he grabbed the shampoo that stood near the opposite side of the shower stall, and squeezed some into his palm and he scrubbed his hair freeing the black locks of any blood and dirt that hung in them.

A soft click of the door alerted Micah of someone's presence. Clearing his throat Jake spoke softly, "'ere's the clothes. And uh, Nicole's here, too. She knows you're here, she wants to talk to you, uhm, 'bout Adi." He closed the door and left Micah to rinse his hair and quickly condition it, before stepping out of the stall, and drying himself off with a towel from the rack.

His eyes stung again, and he simply rubbed his face into the soft material of the towel. And quickly he pulled on the clothes Jake left for him, and quietly he exited the bathroom and went to the living room, where he saw Nicole sitting in the arm chair that was across from the couch, that was the couch that held Adriane as she lay looking lifeless.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while.." Nicole said her face not in her usual sparkly light.

"I-I'm sorry..." Was that him? He sounded so weak.

Nicole simply sat her eyes widening at the croaky tone of the boy's voice. His eyes fell to the ground, as they shone wet with tears, only one sliding down his cheek and dropping to the floor.

"It's okay, Micah. She's okay." Nicole whispered as she stood to go to the boy, and comfort him.

"She wouldn't be like this if I wouldn't have told her it was okay to fight..." His voice fell quietly and he began to shake with sobs that he wouldn't let escape.

"Shh, no, please, no one can stop that girl once her mind is set. It isn't your fault, it's no one's fault. She's stubborn. No one can change that." She said so tenderly that it was almost motherly, as she gently dried his face.

He didn't reply, he just finally let all of it boil over and he wrapped his arms around the much smaller girl, who simply stroked his damp hair in a fleeting effort to ease the boy's sobs.

After a few minutes he straightened up and she smiled at him softly and he smiled back weakly, his two toned eyes red and shiny from crying. Carefully Nicole shimmied around Micah and went to the kitchen, Jake has said that Adriane needed to be fed, so she got the soup he had made for her, and the two sat and began to fill the girl with soup, and in almost no time flat it was gone, and she was placed back on the couch, and Nicole said her good byes before leaving the small farm house, and going back home, where Shane needed her.

For hours Micah sat on the floor next to the couch, head near to Adriane's, and one hand gently stroked her hair, his eyes stayed glued to her face.

The light outside dimmed and Adriande lay on the couch, but was alone in the room.

**Everything aches,** Adriane thought, groaning out as she tried to sit up, but instead she ended up falling back to her back, and covering her eyes with a tired arm. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, and looked down, a flash of white made her groan again as she was blinded temprarily.

"Hey," A gruff voice said from a short distance away.

"Hey yourself." she said slowly stretching the knots from her muscles, and then she realized she had on not a shirt but a thick layer of bandages across her torso, and a loose, yet secure pair of dark green basketball shorts on, her face tinted pink as she crossed her arms over her chest, as she sat up a little crookedly.

"I'm, uh...Glad you're alive." Micah said softly, his two toned eyes shining lightly in the afternoon light.

"Oh yeah?" She asked a little playfully. She made a move to stand, but before she could fully get to her feet, she tumbled a little, only for Micah to catch her."Oh, geez, what happened out there?"

"Well, for starters, you almost died..." Micah spoke softly as he gently pulled her to her feet, softly hugging her. "I don't know what I'd do with out you..."

"Micah... I'm sorry..." she said softly, hugging him back, and burying her face into his collar bone,"You know the same goes for you..."

"You should rest." Micah slowly moved her to arm's length, a serious look plagued his features.

"Oh...Okay..."Adriane frowned and looked down, as she slowly backed away.

"Adriane..." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him again. "I really am glad you're safe.." He spoke softly, his hands cupped either side of her face and slowly he closed the distance between them, he enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips between his own.

When he pulled away, silence fell upon the two and Micah released his grip on her shoulder. The two of them stood, not being able to meet the other's eyes, Micah's cheeks were red with embarrassment and Adriane was a bit dumbfounded by his actions.

"Wuhll, hey, Adi." Her uncle walked in in on the scene, a smile playing on his lips as he hugged her lightly. "Good to see you're up 'n about."

"Yeah, so, I'll go and, uhm, lay back down." Adriane said, as she grabbed grabbed a glass of water, and slowly walked back to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2 HiJack Avalon AU snippet

_**Hey, y'all, what is up? I have been slackin' like too hard! I'm super sorry, this chapter is short, but hopefully I will add at least one more today too, but I've been busy with HVAC class, and studying to get my HVAC license, and now we're studying for the ACT in like a couple months, and this stupid writing test too in my English class, Gosh! Anyways, read, review, give feedback it really makes me feel happy. **_

~3rd person~

"The day I was born is a day that I wish never happened..." The auburn haired boy frowned at the white haired man, as he paced the meadow angrily.

"How could you say that? I'm sure your friend there doesn't wish that." Jack nodded in the direction of the enormous lizard which sat upright his ears flattened back on his massive head. "And I don't wish that. You're a really nice and cool guy, I want to know more about this land, these animals, everything!" Jack said gesturing to the forest where all kinds of different animals and dragons sat and watched tentatively contemplating Jack's trustworthiness.** And especially you...** Jack though taking a small glance at the boy's fake leg.

Face tinted a light pink, Hiccup coughed lightly and nodded, "M'kay..."

Smiling Jack followed Hiccup as they walked across the clearing and into the woods, following a dusty little trail.

Shyly, Jack peeked at the auburn haired boy who looked very at home surrounded by underbrush and his massive black reptile close by his side. Subconsciously, Jack smiled at the small teen's behavior.

Suddenly, wild barking resounded from virtually nowhere, stopping the teens and dragon.

"Who's there?" called a stern voice from the woods beyond.

"Shit!" Hiccup whispered harshly as he hid behind Toothless, silently urging Jack to do the same.

"What? No way!" the white haired boy laughed, and advanced towards the sound. "Cody?"

"Jack?" Nadija's face peeked out from behind an oddly colored shrub, "What the hell, man, we were almost EATEN!" she yelled and took threatening steps towards Jack, "And if it wasn't for this massive cat thing we would be dead!"

"Nadija, relax." Cody emerged from the bushes, an enormous leopard like cat hefted upon her back. Sadly the cat gave out a weak yowl as it's eyes struggled to stay open.

"Holy hell!" Jack's hands flew to cover his mouth, for the stench of blood really bothered him. Gently Hiccup pushed past Jack and Nadija, carefully escorting his dragon to the cat.

"Oh, hell-oh!" Cody yelped and backed away from the black beast. "Nope! Nuh-uh, NO thank you!"

"Easy, bud." The small teen's hands on the dragon's snout, calming him immediately.

The cat yowled loudly panting heavily as it lay uncomfortably on Cody's shoulders, "Can you help?" She asked with gentle eyes.

The small boy nodded and went to a saddle bag on the dragon, "I have some salve, I use it on Toothless whenever he gets hurt." Hiccup said absently as he pulled a slightly too big jar from his saddle bag and quickly went back to the cat. "'Ere we go." Hiccup gently poured the thick liquid onto the cat's wounds, only for it to yowl louder. "C'mon lets get back to my village."

"Lead the way," Cody said hoping it wasn't to far.

"We can put her on Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Toothless?! He has plenty of teeth!" Cody said cautiously, but reluctantly she laid the cat on the dragon's back.

_**Oh, Gods, so I forgot to say, please review my novel snippet,**_ **_Mythical, _****_I'm working as hard as I can to get it out on paper, and or here, it's so gosh darned hard though! I'm probably gonna have way more books than I anticipated. And if anyone is good at backstories, I NEED YOU, PLEASE! I cannot just do backstories right now! And plus anyone who is a major mythical being/realm buff, I NEED YOU, AS WELL, because, I'm coming up with different planes of existence, and I need people who can putt so many creatures into one big ol' cooking pot of a world! because here's what I was thinking, Earth is the place for like Vampires, were-wolves, and the occasional witch, warlock, evil undead zombie/draugr, and mythical creature, and then, having a whole nother planet, like segregated though, like a _****_heaven_****_ and _****_hell_****_ planet, then like a fire and ice plain, them like this earthly plain which houses creatures and witches, warlocks, orks, and all kinds of other mythical beings, I have a very vast list of what creatures and races I'm putting in my series, I just need advice on world making/backstories/what can or should go where. Please help me out,and I'll be very greatful, because I have tremendous writers block!_**


End file.
